Where Lover's Lie
by kitn
Summary: Usagi is in love with Motoki, Minako's boyfriend. What will happen when relationships begin to change! Read it all ready!


Ok, this is my first attempt at a fan fiction. So feel free to critique me as   
  
much as possible. DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Sailor Moon or ANY of the characters   
  
associated with it. So please don't sue, you won't get much any way. Now, on   
  
with the show:  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
  
  
Tsukino Usagi was unable to tear her eyes away from the heartbreaking scene   
  
before her. She looked on as a tall handsome boy with sandy-blonde hair kissed   
  
an equally beautiful blonde girl. This kiss was passionate and had Usagi not   
  
been so upset, she probably would have been embarrassed at the display of   
  
affection in front of her. But pain has the ability to be distracting and her   
  
heart was somewhere else. Her lips quivered and unable to stop the inevitable, a   
  
tear rolled down her cheek.   
  
The two lovers separated, "I love you, Mina-chan."   
  
Aino Minako playfully pushed him away, "Motoki-chan, you're silly."   
  
Usagi tore her eyes away from the lovebirds. From beneath the gym's   
  
bleachers, she was undetectable. She had followed Motoki in wondering where he   
  
had headed off to in such a hurry. She hadn't expected this.   
  
Minako was her best friend and more like a sister than anything else. They   
  
were often mistaken for twins, though Usagi was quick to point out their many   
  
differences.  
  
Minako was nice and sweet, a bit of an airhead and a boy magnet, but she   
  
was Usagi's closest friend and Motoki's girlfriend. Usagi's crush on Motoki was   
  
undeniable and although she loved Minako, she hated her just the same.  
  
Usagi slipped away from the bleachers and outside into the parking lot.   
  
She hadn't meant to spy on them, but she had to admit to herself that she always   
  
watched them, or more importantly Motkoi.   
  
She picked up her pace as she exited the schoolyard and headed home.   
  
Did Minako, her best friend since the second grade, know about the crush?   
  
Of course not, Minako would have never done something so cruel, no matter how   
  
much she liked the boy. She treasured her friends too much. The crush had   
  
developed when the two had started dating, so Minako had no knowledge of any of   
  
it.   
  
Before, Usagi, a sixteen year-old Junior, had not cared about boys at all.   
  
In fact, before Motoki, Usagi swore that boys were the devil.   
  
But the happy go lucky green-eyed boy had shown her that not all boys were   
  
horrible and that having a boyfriend might not be so bad. Usagi was jealous of   
  
Minako and Motoki, they were the perfect couple and everyone at school was   
  
envious of their happiness.   
  
Though Usagi was deeply infatuated with Motoki she hid it from almost   
  
everyone, especially Motoki and Minako. Her heart was too big to ever   
  
intentionally hurt someone.   
  
Usagi took the long way home, through the rich neighborhood where Motoki   
  
and Minako lived. She passed the large two story and three story homes and began   
  
reminiscing. Stop, Usagi! she thought quickly. There's no need to bring back   
  
those memories.   
  
Usagi turned onto the last street in the neighborhood and kept her eyes on   
  
the ground. She was thinking of Motoki again. She hadn't realized how much a boy   
  
could take over your mind. She had never even thought of guys before him as   
  
anything other than friends. And now she was thinking about him kissing her and   
  
holding her. He was perfect in every way. He was a junior, like them, and had   
  
been a friend of theirs for years. He and Minako had started flirting early in   
  
the year during football season. He was on the team and she was a cheerleader.   
  
They had hit it off immediately. Usagi knew they were perfect for each other,   
  
but she couldn't help thinking that maybe she and Motoki were perfect for each   
  
other as well.  
  
Usagi wondered what Minako had that she didn't that attracted so many boys   
  
to her. She knew it wasn't looks. They were mistaken more times for twins than   
  
anything else. Though Usagi's odd hairstyle definitely distinguished the two of   
  
them. No, Usagi thought, there is something else about us that is definitely   
  
different.   
  
Usagi thoughts backtracked again and she pictured herself and Motoki   
  
sharing a deep passionate kiss like the one he and Minako had just shared. "No!   
  
Usagi! Stop it, now!"  
  
"Hey!" someone yelled bringing Usagi out of her daze. Her head shot up to   
  
see a biker heading straight for her. Left with little options, Usagi fell   
  
against the rough pavement and rolled into the bushes. They were thick and   
  
thorny and jabbed into her side passing through her thin shirt and skirt. Her   
  
elbow and knees ached from where she had landed but she couldn't see any broken   
  
skin.   
  
The biker suddenly appeared above her, "What's wrong with you? Why were   
  
you walking in the middle of the road?"   
  
Usagi recognized the face as well as the annoyed tone right away; it was   
  
Motoki's brother, Mamoru.   
  
"Odango Atama?" he asked with a slight chuckle as he recognized her hair.   
  
Usagi felt the heat rise in her face. Ignoring the thorns that caught her   
  
clothes, she scrambled away from the bushes, "It's Tsukino-san, Chiba-san."   
  
Usagi wasn't fond of Motoki's brother. He was the exact opposite of Motoki   
  
in so many ways. He didn't like many people, actually Usagi doubted he got along   
  
with anyone, except for air-headed girls. He was a senior and girls followed him   
  
around like puppy dogs despite his rude, egotistical behavior. She knew that the   
  
girls didn't care about his personality at all, it was his looks that made him   
  
so charming. The sapphire eyes that cut through his midnight black hair, which   
  
hung ever so carefully in his face made girls' knees quiver when he passed. And   
  
if he was to crack a smile all hope was lost for the poor soul. Well, all girls   
  
except Usagi. She was immune to his charms, because she knew what type of person   
  
he was: atrocious.  
  
Mamoru was laughing at her and Usagi noticed his eyes lighten with the   
  
laugh.   
  
"I am so happy to assist in your amusement!" She turned and stomped off.   
  
Normally she wasn't so quick tempered, but Mamoru had a skill of bringing out   
  
the worst in people.   
  
Usagi finally made it to her street and slowed her pace. Mamoru, Motoki,   
  
and Minako were some of the richest kids in town. Usagi was far from it. Her   
  
mother worked two jobs to support Usagi and her older brother Shinozaki.   
  
Shino worked full time at the bank that Mamoru and Motoki's father owned.   
  
He was only a teller but was taking night classes to move up in the business   
  
world.   
  
Usagi also worked. She had an evening/night job at the local diner and   
  
worked part of the weekends at the library. She enjoyed both jobs immensely;   
  
dealing with people was something she enjoyed.   
  
The small two-bedroom house came into view and Usagi couldn't help but   
  
grimace. She hated the seventies house with its white brick and unkept lot. No   
  
one had time to mow the grass regularly or trim the hedges. It just wasn't worth   
  
it.   
  
Usagi stepped inside and wondered why Minako insisted on staying her   
  
friend. Usagi had once been very well off, just like the rest of them. But six   
  
years earlier her father had committed suicide and they had lost all their   
  
money. Usagi had gone through a depression warning off all her friends. When   
  
they had moved from their lavish three-story house into the small dingy place   
  
she now called home, Usagi hadn't cared. Thinking of how popularity tended to   
  
go, she assumed that Minako would leave her, but Minako was a better friend than   
  
that. Usagi knew this in the beginning, but after her father's death she hadn't   
  
wanted friends, only peace and quiet. But Minako's good nature had prevailed and   
  
the two had stayed friends.   
  
If anyone made a comment to Usagi's situation in life or her father's   
  
death, Minako was all over them in a second and their popularity was greatly   
  
diminished the next day.   
  
Usagi entered her bedroom and glanced at herself. She still had grass   
  
sticking in what Mamoru-baka had called 'Odangos'. She had received the   
  
hairstyle from her mother who had styled it that way since her hair had been   
  
long enough. Her father had loved that hairstyle and after his death Usagi kept   
  
them as a memory. She loved her father despite his mistakes.   
  
Usagi let down her hair and brushed the grass out of her long golden   
  
strands. It was her only feature that she enjoyed.   
  
Checking to make sure the two balls on her head were even, she quickly   
  
stripped off her clothes to change into her diner uniform. It wasn't the most   
  
flattering suit in the world. She had to wear a short blue skirt with a white,   
  
sailor looking shirt. The apron she wore tended to be longer than the skirt, but   
  
Usagi had nice legs so the length never bothered her.  
  
She heard the front door open and close and knew Shino was home. She   
  
barreled out of the room and found her brother sitting in the living room, also   
  
know as his bedroom.   
  
"Shino-san! I hardly ever get to see you before I go to work," she said as   
  
she flew into him.  
  
Her older brother smiled and wrapped her in a deep hug, "I'm taking Mako-  
  
chan out tonight so I came home a little early."   
  
Usagi smiled. Makoto was her older brother's girlfriend. She was something   
  
of a tough girl on the outside, but Usagi knew that she aspired to open her own   
  
flower and cake shop some day.   
  
"Is it your anniversary?"   
  
He nodded and Usagi could see the blush on his cheeks, "Yeah, two years."   
  
She couldn't help but squeal. Makoto was a senior at her school, and Usagi   
  
was very close friends with her. She and her brother had met when Shino had gone   
  
looking for a job. Makoto's worked at a bakery where Shino had applied. He   
  
didn't get the job, but he did get the girl.  
  
"Well, have fun. I've got to get off to work."   
  
"Bye, Usa!"   
  
Mamoru arrived home and found Motoki and Minako making out on the living   
  
room couch. He scoffed at the hormonal teens. "I just passed the Odango Atama.   
  
She didn't seem too happy."   
  
Minako quickly hopped up. He didn't know if it was because he had caught   
  
them or what he had said. Her wide blue eyes were filled with concern, "Usagi-  
  
chan?"   
  
Mamoru nodded, "Yeah."   
  
Minako turned to Motoki, "Did she say anything to you today? Was she   
  
upset?" Her hands flew to her mouth, "Did I do anything?"   
  
Motoki shook his head, "She said something about work, but you know she   
  
likes it there. She was unhappy that she couldn't study for the history exam."   
  
Minako nodded, "Let's go to the diner and cheer her up!"   
  
Motoki shrugged and looked to his older brother who held no resemblance to   
  
him. Motoki had received his looks from his father and Mamoru was the spitting   
  
image of their mother. It was often asked if the two brothers were stepsiblings.   
  
Their attitude difference as well as their appearances marked many   
  
conversations.   
  
Motoki's blonde hair and sea foam green eyes made him easily approachable   
  
and one of the most like guys in the whole school not just the junior class. And   
  
though he and Mamoru were the same height, it always seemed like his elder   
  
brother was looking down on him. But he knew that his excessively attractive   
  
brother loved him even if he never admitted it. "You coming, Mamoru-kun?"   
  
The cold, blank blue eyes stared, "Yeah, right."   
  
Motoki didn't press knowing that nothing he could say would change his   
  
brother's mind. Mamoru was anything but sociable.  
  
Motoki and Minako left and Mamoru headed upstairs to his room. It was dark   
  
just like him. The walls were dark-wood paneled, something he had done himself,   
  
which matched the hard wood floor. The large queen size bed was covered in black   
  
sheets and a matching black comforter. The few items his bedroom housed   
  
included: a bookshelf filled with science and mathematical books and journals, a   
  
large desk where his laptop sat, and a large TV that was positioned in the   
  
corner. He had a large bay window on one wall, but it was covered in dark   
  
curtains. He preferred the dark to anything, the sun bothered him and distracted   
  
him from his studies. He didn't worry about how attractive it seemed, he never   
  
allowed anyone in, even when he had girls over. His second room furnished more   
  
brightly in dark blues with a large black leather couch was used to wine and   
  
dine the few girls he had ever invited in.  
  
Mamoru was a recluse. He knew it and everyone else knew it. At one time,   
  
he and Motoki could have competed for most outgoing, but their mother's accident   
  
had changed Mamoru greatly. He quickly deterred his thoughts and caught an image   
  
of himself in the mirror.  
  
Girls were drawn to him like moths to a light and he knew it was his   
  
looks. He wasn't being conceited, but he knew that girls couldn't resist his   
  
dark, smoldering blue eyes and raven hair.   
  
Well, most girls couldn't, he thought thinking of Minako's friend. He was   
  
sure she would turn him down. But he smoothed his ego by reminding himself that   
  
if he really wanted a date with her, he would only have to turn on the charm.   
  
Then his thoughts began to wander to the long legged blue eyed beauty who   
  
had been harboring in his thoughts for the past three weeks. Why he was   
  
infatuated with a girl was beyond him. But ever since Minako had begun   
  
frequently visiting the house, all thoughts of other girls had gone out the   
  
window. She was a beautiful woman and though she got on Mamoru's nervesfrom time   
  
to time, she was someone who Mamoru could picture in so many different   
  
positions. His brother had shared how frisky Minako could get not realizing that   
  
his elder brother was in the mind to steal her away.  
  
Mamoru set down at his desk, opened his Physics book and tried to forget   
  
about blonde hair and blue eyes. He also had an exam but unlike the Odango   
  
Atama, he was able to study.  
  
"Hi, Rei-chan!" Usagi said with a wave as she entered the diner. Hino Rei   
  
was another waitress who worked almost as much as Usagi.   
  
Rei was gorgeous and Usagi envied her in a way. Her hair was black but   
  
stripped with violet here and there that mirrored her naturally violet eyes   
  
giving her a very unusual look. She was Usagi's height and build but was a   
  
martial arts master.  
  
They were as different in personality as they were in looks. Rei was a   
  
hot-tempered girl. She was constantly getting in arguments with annoyed   
  
customers. Normally Usagi would have to be the diplomat and straighten it out in   
  
the end.   
  
Rei worked at the diner to help her grandfather pay for the temple that he   
  
owned. Rei's mother had died when she was a baby and Usagi was unsure where her   
  
father was. She didn't talk much about him.   
  
Other than Rei's temperamental side, Usagi was glad to have her as a   
  
friend. She attended a different school than Usagi, something of an elite prep   
  
school, but Rei got in because her grandfather knew the headmistress. Many girls   
  
thought she was snobby and rude, but Usagi knew better than all of them.   
  
"You're a little late, Usagi-chan," Rei said with a huff. Usagi smiled and   
  
pulled on her apron, "And you were desperate without me, right?"   
  
The steam in Rei's cheeks rose, but the quickly settled, "Get to work,   
  
Odango Atama."   
  
Usagi laughed at what she had screamed at earlier. Rei was the only one   
  
she allowed to call her that.   
  
A bell signaled that some customers had arrived and Usagi grimaced when   
  
she saw Minako and Motoki sitting at the bar. They have to rub it in my face,   
  
don't they. Quickly reprimanding herself, Usagi walked over with their drinks   
  
already prepared.   
  
"Hey, guys. What's up?"   
  
"We heard you were in a bad mood," Minako said with a smile that broke   
  
Usagi's heart. She was her closest friend.   
  
Motoki sipped his coke, "Mamoru-kun told us."   
  
Usagi forced a smile. Minako was almost sitting in his lap, "I'm fine,   
  
just a little worried about midterms."   
  
Minako giggled, "Don't worry about that. The Winter Masquerade's coming   
  
around. Do you have a date yet?"   
  
Usagi scoffed, "You're kidding me, right?"   
  
Minako's happy face darkened. Usagi knew she hated it when she downed herself.   
  
"Usagi-chan! There are tons of guys who like you!"   
  
Usagi shrugged. But not the right one. She mumbled something about   
  
customers and walked away.  
  
Usagi took to the street Saturday morning at nine. The library opened at   
  
ten and she had to be there early to help her friend Mizuno Ami open.   
  
Ami was the brain of the school and Usagi wondered how she did it all. She   
  
didn't have to work, her mother was the head surgeon at the local hospital so   
  
money was not exactly a pertinent issue. But Ami explained that it had nothing   
  
to do with the money; she loved being around books.   
  
Usagi walked in to find the blue head girl immersed in a pile of books   
  
Usagi assumed dealt with science.   
  
"Ami-chan," Usagi called, "I'm here."   
  
Ami's head popped up and the small frames she wore on her face magnified   
  
her cerulean eyes. "Oh! Usagi-chan! I'm glad you're here. I've been so stressed   
  
about the upcoming midterms that I forgot to put up half of the books last   
  
night."   
  
Usagi nearly toppled forward, "Ami-chan? Are you ok?" Ami was the most   
  
together and least forgetful person she had ever met.   
  
She noticed the red in Ami's cheeks rise, "Forgive me, Usagi-chan. I just   
  
got so caught up with studying."   
  
Usagi smiled, "It's no problem. Come on, I'll help you."   
  
The library opened at its usual time and a group of young kids entered the   
  
library led by a tall brunette.   
  
"Usagi-chan!" she called out.   
  
Usagi met the girl halfway. It was Kino Makoto, her brothers girlfriend.   
  
Makoto was much taller than Usagi, about the same height as Shino. She had   
  
brown hair that she always kept up in a ponytail. She was as tomboyish as they   
  
come, but she was absolutely gorgeous. Makoto volunteered every weekend to bring   
  
a group of kids to the library for a reading session.   
  
"The back rooms all set up," Usagi explained as she waved to some familiar   
  
kids.   
  
"Great!" Makoto smiled, "Come on, kids. This way." She led the group of   
  
seven-year-olds to the back where a comfortable kiddy-room was.   
  
Usagi turned to head back to the check out desk when she connected with a   
  
gentle but solid mass, obviously a person. With a quick glance up, she   
  
recognized Mamoru.   
  
"Sorry," she said quickly trying to escape from his cruelty. She heard him   
  
chuckle but ignored him. She had work to do.  
  
  
  
After lunch, Usagi decided to catch a quick study break. History was her   
  
worse subject and she needed to know more about the French Revolution.   
  
Finding a quiet spot in the back, she pulled her textbook out. Memorizing   
  
dates was not was she considered fun, and if anything the whole idea of learning   
  
what happened centuries ago made no sense to her.   
  
She let out an exasperated sigh, disturbing her fellow studiers.   
  
"Keep it down, Odango Atama," a familiar voice said.   
  
Usagi peeked over the dividers and was greeted by a very familiar but   
  
unpleasant site.   
  
"Ugh!" She slumped back down in her chair and knew she was unable to   
  
escape him. She hoped he left her alone.   
  
She was, of course, wrong. "What are you doing? Skipping out on work?" He   
  
leaned against her cubicle and let out a sly smile.   
  
"For your information, Mamoru-baka," she hissed trying to keep her voice   
  
down, "I am trying to study for my mid-terms. I work a lot so I take my chances   
  
when I get them. Not everyone is as privileged as you to not have to worry about   
  
working and having the luxury to do what you want. Now if you will excuse me, my   
  
time is precious and I only have a few more minutes before I have to get back to   
  
work!" She allowed her voice to raise at the end, before gathering her things   
  
and heading up to the front. It would be easier to study far away from him.  
  
The next week, Motoki arranged to have a study session at his place. Usagi   
  
had reluctantly taken the night off thanks to Rei. She had invited Ami, but the   
  
poor girl had cram school every afternoon. Usagi was even more impressed with   
  
her friends determination.   
  
It was rather chilly outside and Usagi flimsy coat did nothing for the   
  
harsh winds. She pulled it tighter as she turned into Motoki's driveway. She   
  
didn't bother to ring the bell and went inside to find the two lovebirds   
  
snuggling on the couch.   
  
"Usagi-chan!" Minako exclaimed when she finally realized she had arrived.  
  
Usagi forced a smile and removed her coat, shivering in the process.  
  
"There's some water boiled on the stove. Go fix yourself some hot   
  
chocolate. You know where the packets are."  
  
Usagi nodded and excused herself. Sometime she just found it too hard to   
  
even talk to them. Every time Minako displayed her newest outfit or paid for   
  
Usagi's meal, Usagi felt one step lower than before. Minako didn't do it on   
  
purpose, but Usagi could barely handle it.  
  
In the kitchen, she discovered Mamoru drinking straight from the milk   
  
carton. Usagi was not in the best of moods. Her history test was on Friday and   
  
the Winter Masquerade was that Saturday. She still wasn't going despite Minako's   
  
repeated protests.   
  
"Guess it's a good thing I don't want milk," she sneered brushing past him   
  
to pull out a mug.   
  
Mamoru didn't say anything and finished off the carton. They had not seen   
  
each other since the library incident. He had left without saying good bye and   
  
Usagi had been delighted. Though she had felt bad for going off on him so   
  
quickly, she wasn't the type to apologize to such jerks. He tossed the carton in   
  
the trashcan. Usagi could tell he was staring at her back, but she refused to   
  
give in.  
  
She poured the still hot water in the mug and opened a pack of mix.  
  
"Have fun studying," he said finally leaving.  
  
Usagi grumbled to herself and finished making her hot chocolate.   
  
She headed back for the living room and passed a family portrait of Mamoru   
  
and Motoki with their parents. Mamoru was a few years younger and he was   
  
smiling. Usagi felt a grin cross her lips. He was attractive in the dark and   
  
brooding sort of way. Motoki looked like a goof and Usagi suppressed a laugh. A   
  
glance at their parents told Usagi exactly whom they got their looks from. At   
  
that moment, she realized that she had never met either one of the elder   
  
Chiba's. She had heard Motoki talk plenty about their father, but Mrs. Chiba had   
  
never been talked about.  
  
She returned to the coffee table content on studying. Her only way to   
  
college was scholarships. Minako and Motoki agreed to keep their hands off one   
  
another for the study groups sake.   
  
The group studied intently for the next hour, but Motoki soon became   
  
restless, "Let's go swimming."   
  
"Yeah!" Minako squealed, "come on, Usagi-chan. We've studied enough."   
  
Usagi shook her head very determined to stay out of the water, "You guys   
  
go on. I'm still not getting the timelines down."   
  
Minako nodded and grabbed Motoki's hand as they scampered off to Motoki's   
  
indoor pool. Usagi sighed in slight relief when they both disappeared. She knew   
  
what Minako looked like in a bikini and she was no competition.   
  
Though the two girls were similar in facial appearance and Usagi was   
  
thinner, Minako had certain other characteristics of her upper body that Usagi   
  
had not been so blessed with.   
  
She heard them splash into the pool and grabbed Motoki's phone. Rei had   
  
called as she was leaving and had left a message to call her as soon as she   
  
could.   
  
"Kumada Diner."   
  
"Hi, is Rei-chan there?"   
  
"One moment." Usagi recognized the voice of the owners son. His name was   
  
Yuuichirou and he was in love with Rei. Both girls knew it, but never let on.   
  
"Hino here."   
  
"Hey, Rei-chan. You called."   
  
She heard her friend giggle on the other side of the line.   
  
What was going on? Rei never giggled. "You still don't have a date for   
  
that dance at your school, do you, Usagi-chan?"   
  
Usagi's heart plummeted. She, Rei, and Ami had planned on hanging out at   
  
Ami's apartment for the dance. Ami didn't have a date either, and Rei wanted to   
  
meat Usagi's other work buddy.   
  
Shino and Makoto had tried to convince her to come anyway, but Usagi had   
  
steadfast refused.   
  
"Well, Yuuichirou-chan asked me to go earlier and I said yeah. You don't   
  
mind?"   
  
Usagi hid her disappointment, "No, have fun. You can meet Ami-chan another   
  
night."   
  
"About that, well Ami came into the diner today and we decided that you   
  
guys should come with us anyway."   
  
"What!" Usagi exploded, "I don't want to go alone."   
  
Rei scoffed, "You won't be alone. Ami-chan's coming dateless as well. And   
  
Makoto and your brother are also apart of our group."   
  
"My brother?"   
  
She heard Rei snickering, "Turns out Mako-chan and Yuuichirou-chan are   
  
good friends."   
  
Usagi leaned back against the couch, "I don't know, Rei-chan. I already   
  
told Minako-chan that I wasn't going. Plus I don't even have a dress."   
  
"Don't worry, Usagi-chan. I have some and so does Ami-chan. Let's meet   
  
tomorrow morning. Ami-chan said she got you and her the day off."   
  
Usagi didn't even want to know how the blue-haired genius had done that,   
  
"Ok. But, Rei-chan, I'm going alone. I'm gonna look like such a loser."   
  
"It's a Masquerade, Usagi-chan. No one will know who you are."   
  
"But-"   
  
"No buts, Usagi-chan," Rei was beginning to lose her temper, "you are   
  
going and that's that. Tell your friend Minako to join our group if she wants."   
  
Usagi agreed and hung up with Rei-chan. She moved to the indoor pool to   
  
share the 'good' news with Minako and Motoki. Why do I do these things!  
  
Mamoru watched Minako and Motoki playing in the pool, mainly Minako. She   
  
knew exactly how to make a bathing suit work. He would have to speak to his   
  
younger brother about inviting Minako over more often. He noticed that the   
  
picture was not exactly right, though Minako made it just about perfect. Then it   
  
dawned on him that Usagi was missing. Earlier he had wanted to apologize for his   
  
rudeness at the library but it was obvious she wasn't in the mood to talk. He   
  
hadn't realized that Usagi was so studious. He had talked to Motoki later and   
  
after discovering her situation and immediately wanted to apologize though he   
  
still wasn't sure why. He had never apologized for anything in his life. Why did   
  
that small girl matter? It had to be because she was Minako's best-friend and he   
  
wanted to be on Minako's good side.  
  
He entered the living room and heard Usagi speaking.   
  
"Fine, Rei-chan. I'm going. I'll talk to you later. Bye." She dropped the   
  
cordless phone on the couch and let out a very exasperated sigh.   
  
He watched her stand and walk over to the glass doors that led to the   
  
indoor pool. She stopped short, parallel to him, but unable to see him due to   
  
the darkness of the hallway. She sighed again and tugged on some strands of her   
  
hair.   
  
Mamoru could tell she was very upset. He moved to see that she was staring   
  
at his brother very intensely. And then it dawned on him, she had a crush on   
  
Motoki. He grinned realizing that it could work to his advantage.  
  
She didn't dally for long and pushed open the door, "Hey, guys. Guess   
  
what? I'm going to the dance after all."  
  
Mamrou was sitting on the couch when Usagi re-entered with Minako and   
  
Motoki.   
  
"This is so cool, Usagi-chan!" Minako was squealing. "I get to meet your   
  
new friends. I hope they like me."   
  
Usagi laughed, "Mina-chan, don't worry. They'll love you. You sure you   
  
don't mind going with a bunch of strangers?"   
  
Minako looked to Motoki who shrugged.   
  
"Good," Usagi said with a sigh of relief. She watched her best friend   
  
glance at the couch and then back over at her and she knew something was going   
  
on.   
  
"I have an idea," Minako said.   
  
Usagi eyed her, "And that is?"   
  
The girl grinned and began to giggle. When she finally settled down she   
  
said, "You and Mamoru-san should go together."   
  
Both quickly refused, sputtering out different reasons it was wrong.   
  
"I already have a date!"  
  
"With him! Mina-chan, you have got to be joking!"  
  
"Fine!" Minako said obviously disappointed.   
  
Usagi let out a sigh of relief and looked to Mamoru who was still seated   
  
on the couch. He looked rather relieved as well, but there was something else in   
  
his eyes that Usagi was unable to place.  
  
Is this a Usagi/Mamoru story or something else? Guess you'll have to read to find out. Although if you twist my arm hard enough, I might give it up. I was never good at keeping secrets. 


End file.
